backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Community Guidelines
Before you start Please log in. You can use your Facebook account to do this and, considering you're a Backyard Monsters player, you most likely have one of these! When logged in, you can edit your Wikia-wide user preferences, have your own avatar, user page and are easier to find when you have made an edit. Also remember that behind a Wikia is a community. You don't have to like what other people do, but respect them well enough to not engage them violently. This wiki is here to support people when playing the game and share knowledge. Do not start any flame wars! Contributing to the wiki Wikias, just like Wikipedia and projects alike, cannot thrive without active people, willing to make the best of the wiki. Because of this, you are invited to participate in making the best we can of Backyard Monsters Wiki. Just do yourself and the rest of the community the favor of reading the following paragraphs. They're simple, useful and may save you from unnecessary conflicts. Wikia markup isn't that hard once you've gotten the hang of it and is easy to learn. Wikia made a lot of documentation for both beginners and more experienced users, which can be found at the Tutorial page on Wikia Community Central. Please read the beginner's guide before you start! Guidelines * Make sure you know what you're doing. If not, read the Beginner's Tutorial mentioned in the previous paragraph. * Hit the preview button before you publish your post. It's ok to forget something and edit that after your first edit, but don't make multiple edits on the same page within a couple of minutes. * There is an edit box which says 'Add a summary of your edit', it's preferred you leave a (small) note about your edit there. * If you make a post on a user talk page, sign your comment with ~~~~, this will automatically be replaced with your signature upon publishing of your post. * Every user has the power to undo the last edit made to a page. Only do this when a page has been violated. * Use the search bar to see if the page exists in the wiki, and if it does, please do not make a duplicate page. * It's recommended you use English, so people can understand you. Rules Note: Users will get a warning if they break any rules, and may be banned if they have multiple infractions. * Do not remove content from any talk page. (Doesn’t matter if they are not used at all, doesn’t mean you get the right to remove the content from them) * Do not violate pages in any way (removing content, inserting gibberish etc.): it's not funny and will lead to your user account or IP to be blocked without prior warning! * Do not upload images that already exist in our collection. If you keep doing this after a warning you will be banned. * Do not spam. * No trash talk (mass swearing etc), if you need to trash talk you should do it outside this wiki. * Do not cheat through achievements. * If you think something isn't right (Ex. Drull attacking Flying Monsters) do not post in pages about it, make a post in Community Support to check if it's real or a bug. * Do not post obvious things in the Trivia section (Ex. Drull gets taller as he levels up) - Details * Advertising of anything outside of Kixeye is restricted. You may however advertise on your user profile (must be kept to a minimum level) * Make pages appropriately. (ex. "my base" should be a blog post) * User information MUST be LEGIT, if not realistic. (Ex. I live in Atlantis works) * Copyrighting ANY BYM content is illegal, and you KNOW what that means (You won't be reported, but banned) Templates The use of templates is free and, in some cases, encouraged. Before you use a template, make sure you know how to use it. Each template page includes documentation to help you further. Find instructions and BYM wiki-specific templates at Backyard_Monsters_Wiki:Templates. Blogs Blogs are shown on the main page. They can also be found under the Community tab on the navigation bar on top. Strategies and Tips These sections are focused more on user input than facts and are therefore separated from the regular pages. This gives more freedom to post tips, tricks and complete strategies and walkthroughs. Still, the general rules and guidelines mentioned above apply to these pages as well. Instructions on how to add and edit to these sections can be found on the Strategies page. User Pages Every user has his own user page. You are free to edit your own user page and create subpages to this user page. You are not allowed to use offensive language, images etc. on your page or anyone else's. Do not edit someone else's user page, unless it is to fix broken markup and undoing vandalism. This does not apply when the user has given you permission to do so. In case of conflict Keep a hold of yourself; conflicts don't stop when you respond negatively to the person who started a conflict. On Wikia Community Central, there is a nice post about this, which explains it so nicely that I don't have to do it anymore: Don't feed the trolls. Beside not feeding the trolls, there is also the option of alerting an admin via his or her talk page. Do this in a polite way (we don't want to hear that some *** called you a *** and now you want to ) and we will try to sort out the situation. Notes * Some code snippets for tables are moved to User:MHLut/snippets, these can be copied through the source edit window and placed into the pages that need them. Category:Community Category:Guidelines